


After-stream Comforting (1K Words)

by Baerura



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, quackity - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alex x reader - Freeform, Alexis x Reader, And hot, Caring, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Love, Quackity - Freeform, Quackity x Reader, and fic siggestions too, boys asf, but - Freeform, find me a man that treats me like alexis treats y/n fr, hhhh i love the comfort, oke bye lol, quackity is so cute ilh, streamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baerura/pseuds/Baerura
Summary: Your insecurities have been making you think and feel irrational, Quackity/Alexis is here to comfort you about it. SFW
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/You, Quackity/You
Kudos: 51





	After-stream Comforting (1K Words)

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this fic sm!!!! It's a little shorter than my rest but pls enjoy!! leave ur criticisms and fic suggestions in the comments :)))

You laid on your boyfriend – Quackity’s – Single-sized bed watching him stream Jackbox with his friends GeorgeNotFound, Karl Jacobs, SapNap, and BadBoyHalo. they played a copious amount of jackbox games together. Laughter erupted from his mouth, Entertained by the inappropriate answers his online friends gave in Quiplash. A faint noise could be heard from his headset; a chorus of indistinct laughter from his 4 fellow streamers signified that they were all equally enjoying themselves. You however weren’t having the best day and wanted your dear lover to end his stream – you really wanted some form of affection. Alexis had known that you would get like this sometimes and he usually knew how to handle you; a dose of sweet talk and cuddles usually made things better but today had proven to be particularly bad. 

You had been feeling very unlovable that day, some dark stuff from your past had always been convincing you that you were a terrible person and incapable of love. These dark thoughts swirled and consumed you like a hungry monster. This hungry monster wanted to feed on your worries and self-doubts and make you bedridden for days on end. You were thankful you had Alexis there to reassure you that you were deserving of love and that things were going to be fine, but had slowly started to worry if you were 'too much’ for him to handle.

You tossed in his bed, upset with yourself and how you were acting. You always hated yourself when you got in this mood but you always had s hard time getting yourself out of it. You faced the wall, a stuffed bear wrapped in your arms and tears threatening to spill. Alex looked over to see your slumped and depressed form sticking out from the rough stone wall. His attention was quickly taken back by his friends yelling at him “Nonononono! Karl-“ He burst into another laughing fit. His laugh was always contagious and always put a smile on your face, but not on this gloomy occasion. 

Alexis’s worries grew inside of him, too. He hated seeing you lie this, so beat down and miserable, he ached to do something – anything to cheer you up; it was in his DNA. He debated ending his stream to come comfort you but he had only been live for an hour and a half; cutting it off now would make this one of his shortest streams ever. He went back and forth debating if it would be worth it. His fans would surely understand, right? Right? 

He took one more glance at you, you remained unchanged; still in the same position from the last time he looked at you. He was brought back to his stream by SapNap hollering at him. He yelled back him jokingly to ‘Shut the fuck up’, immediately laughing after. Taking one more side glance he decided that you were more important than any stream “Okay fellas, I think- I think I’m going to wrap it up here. Sorry for the short stream guys.”. His friends begged for him to stay, they wanted to finish their current games “C’mon man! One more game, it’ll be quick!” Sapnap pleaded. “Yeah it’ll be super quick!” Karl added on, hoping to change Alex’s mind, but he was set on you. “Nah, I’m good. Next time I promise!” Quackity said before muting himself to read off a few more donations. 

As he turned off his stream and shut his computer down, he moved to you and moved to lay behind you. “Hey Pumpkin, you okay?” He asked. “I dunno, I just- I don’t feel good about myself right now. I’m sorry I’m being such a downer.” It was exhausting to talk. “I can tell when you’re upset, y’know. Do you wanna talk about it?” You flipped yourself over to face your boyfriends, tears starting to trickle out. “I-I’m sorry…” You started to sob into Alexis, him pulling you into an embrace. “Hey, hey- what’s wrong bubba?” He planted a gentle kiss on your forehead and began to pet your hair, soothing you. “I just um- I just feel really bad about feeling like this all the time.” Alexis was puzzled. “Feeling like what love?” You paused for a moment, thinking about how to describe your feelings. “I feel bad about…about not feeling like I deserve your love and affection…” He was silent, thinking about what to say next. You filled the empty noise “And – um, I feel bad that you always have to comfort me…” Alexis spoke up “Bubba what? Don’t you ever feel bad about feeling sad. It’s more than okay to feel those kinds of feelings – and like – I’m always going to be here for you, okay? Forever and always.” He moves his hands to your face, gently wiping the stray tears running down your cheeks and to your nose. “You wanna know why?” You nodded, too tired to speak. “Because I love you so very much.” He again kissed you on the forehead, moving to your cheeks and squeezing you in another hug. “I love you so much!!!” He spoke between a frenzy of kisses he was placed on your face “I – Love – You – So – So – So – much!!” You started giggling, his kisses were soft and each one tickled you a little. Alexis smiled with glee when he heard you laugh. His favorite thing to do was make people laugh, and to hear you laugh at his actions made him thrilled. He stopped to look back at you, looking into your (E/C) orbs. “As long as you’re with me, I’m going to love you and care about you endlessly, okay?” You smiled, the last of your tears streaming down as you nodded. “Yeah, okay. Thank you.” “Anything for you, love” He gave you one last kiss on your cheek, rubbing his thumb in a circular motion on that spot. Not long after you both fell asleep, both exhausted from your days.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
FIN


End file.
